In the Begining
by CheyRayn
Summary: Shawn and Angela are two of my favorite characters on BMW their something about the two of them that the writes never really seem to capture so here my crack at it I can get real busy at times so I'll try to update as much as possible read and review plez
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now or ever own any of the show Boy Meets World, or the characters. I will be introducing a few new characters as the story progresses and I do own all of them. Not sure how long this story going to be. This is my first crack at writing anything ever so please review, and let me know how good or bad I am. I don't inspire to be a write but will welcome constructive criticism.

Note: This story takes place one year after Angela has left for Europe. Cory and Topanga along with Eric move to New York City, and both Rachel and Jack have Join the peace core. I started with a flashback scene the way I felt it should have gone. Angela is saying her final goodbyes. As her father is putting the last of her luggage into the car Shawn looks very nervous as he walks over to Angela he just stop inches from her. I can't let you go Angela not without finalizing thing between us first. I've gone back and forth on this so many times, but I can't Angela…..

A sick feeling began to welt up inside her. Angela look confuse she stare hard into Shawn eyes what did he mean? Finalize things is he ending us? The air seem thick to Angela as she waited for Shawn next words, hoping that what she fear wasn't happening not now. Angela wanted a relationship with her father, but ever since her mom ran out on the two of them he had been a father in name only, now she had the chance for them to really get to know each other, and the fact that it was all going to be taking place in Europe felt like icing to her.

Shawn was the man of her dreams the only man she, could and will ever love. He was hers now and forever. Finally all her wishes were coming true. Was all that going to be taken away from her? For weeks she had been walking on cloud nine, had it all been one gigantic joke that the universe was playing at her expense? Angela's heart was pounding so loud she could barely hear Shawn her head started to spin her vision blur….

Angela Shawn said Angela he repeated when Angela regain focus Shawn was down on his knees he was holding a ring in his hand. Did he just purpose? I really need you to answer me. Different emotion over took her now instead of the fear that grip hold of her heart. her eyes now fill with tears of joy she began to cry sobbing her voice shaking. Yes I will. Was all that the tightness in her throat would allow her to say. Shawn hands were steady as he put the ring on Angela's trembling finger.

Shawn stood and took Angela in his arms. He held her very close as if he was trying to push her inside of him. They share a passionate kiss. Shawn look deep into Angela's ebony eyes holding her close whispering words just for their ears only.

Angela I could never let you go not without making you mine, and when you come back from Europe you really will be mine once were marry, always and forever and you will never leave me again promise Angela. I promise Shawn. Promise what say the words Angela I want to hear you say you will never leave me. I promise Shawn I will never leave you.

Little did Angela know those words Shawn words would come back to haunt her one day...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not now or ever own any of the show Boy Meets World, or the characters. I will be introducing a few new characters as the story progresses and I own all of them. This is my first crack at writing anything ever so please review, and let me know how good or bad I am. I don't inspire to be a write but will welcome constructive criticism.

Note: This story takes place one year after Angela has left for Europe. Cory and Topanga along with Eric move to New York City, and both Rachel and Jack have Join the peace core. I started with a flashback scene the way I felt it should have gone. Angela is saying her final goodbyes. As her father is putting the last of her luggage into the car Shawn looks very nervous as he walks over to Angela he just stop inches from her. I can't let you go Angela not without finalizing thing between us first. I've gone back and forth on this so many times, but I can't wait Angela…..

A sick feeling began to welt up inside her. Angela look confuse she stare hard into Shawn eyes what did he mean? Finalize things is he ending us? The air seem thick to Angela as she waited for Shawn next words, hoping that what she fear wasn't happening not now. Angela wanted a relationship with her father, but ever since her mom ran out on the two of them he had been a father in name only, now she had the chance for them to really get to know each other, and the fact that it was all going to be taking place in Europe felt like icing to her.

Shawn was with the man of her dreams the only man she, could and will ever love. He was hers now and forever. Finally all her wishes were coming true. Was all that going to be taken away from her? For weeks she had been walking on cloud nine, had it all been one gigantic joke that the universe was playing at her expense? Angela's heart was pounding so loud she could barely hear Shawn her head started to spin her vision blur….

Angela Shawn said Angela he repeated when Angela regain focus Shawn was down on his knees he was holding a ring in his hand. Did he just purpose? I really need you to say answer me. Different emotion over took her now instead of the fear her eyes now fill with tears of joy she began to cry sobbing her voice shaking. Yes I will. Was all that the tightness in her throat would allow her to say. Shawn hands were steady as he put the ring on Angela's trembling finger.

Shawn stood and took Angela in his arms. He held her very close as if he was trying to push her inside of him. They share a passionate kiss. Shawn look deep into Angela's ebony eyes holding her close whispering words just for their ears only.

Angela I could never let you go not without making you mine, and when you come back from Europe you really will be mine once were marry always and forever and you will never leave me again promise Angela….

Little did Angela know those words Shawn words would come back to haunt her one day...

Present Day

Rachel and Jack rush around Eric's modest two bedroom apartment, they were back from the peace core for only a month. They had gone around and visited all their family, and friends. And now they had come to NYC to spend their final week with Eric soon it would be time to go back hurry up you guys Rachel said we have a lot to do today and were already behind schedule. Well we wouldn't be if you didn't take a 3hr shower.

Rachel love being in the peace core it was what was missing in her life, she love everything about the core except not always being able to take a hot shower so whenever she got the chance you better believe she was going to take advantage of it and she didn't care who it inconvenience.

Ok Eric but I've been out for over an hour now and you guys still aren't ready. Don't you mean Jack? I got dress during your second rinse cycle. Come on Jack I thought you would have given up being the pretty boy in the peace corp. No Eric it just makes you appreciate thing that much more. Jack you've got one more minute and then I'm leaving without you and Eric then you guys can explain to her why you're so late. A horrified look came over the guy's faces they knew better than to upset Topanga not on this day everything had to go right on this day.

Cory here the lists now I need you to pick up everything on it don't change anything just follow the list exactly. Topanga I know how to follow a list besides I'm just waiting for the guys to get here. Eric and Jack said they were going to help me ok. Fine I wonder what's keeping them they should have been here an hour ago. Its jack you know he's probably fusing over his hair. I don't care what he fusing over I just knows they better get here and soon. There a million things to do Cory I can't possibly do it all by myself. I know Topanga don't worry the guys will be here.

And for a moment the silence in the room screams at Cory to ask her. Topanga I'm happy Angela's coming back I know how much you've missed her I miss her, and Shawn you know how he feels, but ever since Angela told you she was coming here you seem to be a little concern, and..

Topanga take a look at her husband, and before he could finish his words. I don't know why she's coming back 3 months early Cory she just said that she was cutting her trip short. I don't know all I do know is when Angela first got to Europe everything seem to be going ok between Angela and her Dad, but slowly I could tell in her voice something had change, she wouldn't tell me what it was. I just hope she's alright. I don't want you to worry Topanga she will be fine. Everything will be just fine after all remember you guys have a wedding to plan Cory gave her reassuring smile that told her everything would be ok.

What time is her flight getting in? Cory wanted to change the subject he hated seeing his Wife upset. Her flight arrives at 4 o'clock Shawn going to pick her up from the airport he's taken Angela back to his place to freshen up before he brings her back here at 6 o'clock Cory gives a knowing wink at Topanga. Yes freshen up Cory! Listen we need to have everything done before then I need your help ok. Just then the door downstairs buzz finally their here Cory let them in while I go get the other list. Cory roll his eyes and suck his teeth another list man how many of those things did she have anyway.

Cory really didn't mine he was glad to have something else to distract Topanga from her concern he had try to make her relax and feel ok about Angela coming home early but he could tell that it was still in her mind, but right now they had a party to plan and nothing was going to get in the way of that…

Shawn stood in the airport checking the time Angela flight would arrive he was 2 hours early. He was puzzle at why Angela was coming back so soon, he couldn't help but wonder was it because of him. Shawn had try to hide those feelings but whenever it was time to end their phone conversation it was like that feeling the darkness was beginning to take hold of him. Angela why? Why did you leave me? His thoughts would get away from him. She will never come back. I know she want to end things with us oh Angela! Emptiness only follows despair. Pain the pain pure misery. He wanted to lock her way to keep her from ever leaving him again. Shawn always tries not to let those feeling out he had to keep them bury deep inside. In two hours Angela would be here. She was coming to him now everything would be ok. He would make sure of it.

Angela sat lost in thought staring out the airplane window. The uneasy feeling that was in the pit of her stomach was too much to ignore. Shawn was going through something. She didn't know what but something was definitely wrong. Angela and her Dad were getting along better than they had in a long time she hated to leave. But she knew something was not right with Shawn, and given his past self-destructed behavior she had to cut her trip short she had to get back to Shawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela's flight was on time and Shawn waited at the gate. Their eyes met the second Angela exited through the gate. As she came towards him it was slow motion like she was floating on a cloud. Everyone in the Airport seems to vanish. Shawn couldn't believe his eyes Angela couldn't possibly get more beautiful, yet there she was stealing his breath with every step she took. Priceless was his only thought. Angela exited she caught sight of Shawn the minute she came through the gate. Shawn's gaze felt like it engulfs her in an embrace that made Angela quicken her pace to get into his arms. Sha was all Angela was able to say before her words were interrupted by his tongue parting the fullness of her lips. Welcome home Angela the words finally escape out on Shawn breath as their lips parted. I've missed you Angela it feels so good to be in your arms again. I've missed you too Shawn said Angela she didn't want the moment to end. They stare into each other eyes it felt so good but she knew that something was not quite right she could see it in his eyes. It would have to wait she would have to find out later when they were alone, and just like that she realize they were. Hey where is everyone? It's just me I wanted to have you all to myself before I had to share you with anyone else we will see them later. So in other words Topanga's throwing me a surprise party and you have to keep me busy until all is perfect. Basically Shawn said laughing at how well she knew her friend staring Longley at her Shawn continue, but I really do want to spend time alone with you Angela let's get your luggage. As they loaded the car with Angela's bags she wonder if she should bring up what had been troubling her. The phone calls. When they first started talking on the phone every things seem to be ok but the more time would past the weirder the phone calls got. They would be alone but she should wait until after the party, maybe wait a few days Angela couldn't decide when would be the best time to approach the subject but she knew it had to be soon. We'll talk when we get back to my place Angela we don't have to be at Cory and Topanga's for two hours. It was as if he could hear her thoughts. The air was crisp and cool and it felt good on Angela face as they drove back to Shawn's apartment.

I'm stil working on this chapter not sure how I want this to go I have many ideals too many. Will update as soon as I can


End file.
